


Family Yoo/Lochlainn {Stalkyoo}

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Kudos: 12





	Family Yoo/Lochlainn {Stalkyoo}

It’s been a while since I could wake up this refreshed and anew – especially with my belly being as round as a balloon. If Nolan wasn’t there for her to save my quirky butt at least once a day, I wouldn’t know what to do.

Thank God I had a great husband.

“Mommy, mommy! Look what daddy did!” That’s where I might take my thought back. Slowly sitting up, I saw her small little Declan in front of the bed, his smile as bright as his green eyes. I was pretty sure that he would have shaken her but both Nolan and her were very careful about touching my belly – at some point, he understood that he would get a little sister.

“What is it, honey?”, automatically, I pulled back some my brunette strands into a bun, showcasing my scars. Sure, I didn’t like it but it was surely practical, and my son didn’t ask any questions about it: he was too young after all and I myself am an adult – I could handle it. “Look, mommy, please!”

Declan’s face, eyes, dimples and freckles were so painfully reminding me of his father, I would always start to miss him just by seeing our son’s face. Our son…

It was crazy how he was right about starting a family. He always thought that I’d be a good caretaker, a good mom. Maybe in my own ways… But we were a great team ever since we got together. And with him by my side, I felt like the best mom in the world. “Alright Declan, give mommy a little time to get up”, she chuckled, smiling back at this young ball of energy. To her, it felt like a blink of an eye has passed after Declan’s birth. He was so beautiful, so radiant ever since he was in her arms. And Nolan’s face… it looked like he was the happiest man – happiest person – alive to see Declan in my arms, seeing my sweaty yet fulfilled face.

I was so incredibly tired and done for, exhausted from the act of giving birth, a few hours past the screams of agony and pain.

But this moment back then, it was perfect. Nothing could take that sense of family from me. If anything or -one were to try, they better be prepared for me – because no one would mess with this redhead family. Damn was I grateful that Declan had so many features from his dad. It’s adorable seeing him smile.

Slowly heading towards the living room, I suddenly saw something very surprising.

Moving my head to Declan, I ask him: “So, you found dad. Holding a cake and presents? What’s up today?”

“You didn’t tell her?!”, the bigger redhead told the smaller one in a shocked face. “But didn’t you want to tell ma?!”, Declan replied in an equally confused manner. “But it should be a surprise!”, Nolan just replied lying down the cake. “Yeah, dad!”, Declan’s innocent voice looked back at him. “So you told me not to tell mommy!” “But that was for yesterday, grizzly bear!” “What the-“, I quickly cut myself off before I would curse. Sometimes, they really were too similar to each other. Dorks.

“Nolan, what is all this?”, I lock eyes with those mesmerizing green ones. Even though he’s hella confusing me right now, he just smiles apologetically at me. “Well, Shin-Ae, it’s mother’s day today, and Declan and I thought that maybe, we could make you something.” All of a sudden, a very warm feeling ran through my veins, all the way to my heart.

How is a mom supposed to take this?

“Yeah mom, look! I made breakfast for you!”, Declan excitedly said with the cutest smile I could witness. But to be fair, all of them were. Quickly, he took my hand and carefully pulled me to the kitchen, and pulled the chair behind me. “Please sit down ma, you can eat my toast! See, I made them!” Looking at the piece of bread, this gets a laugh out of me. “Thank you, Declan, you’re a talented young cook now! What are they made of? And you’re such a gentleman” With a slowness of a snail, I sit myself on the chair, careful not to hurt the child. With a quick exchange with Nolan, who now stands at the doorframe, I can only smile. “Cheese and beef and ketchup”, Declan grinned back at me. “I’ll get the knife and the fork!”, he quickly shouted before getting to the utensils, pulling them out. When he came back to put them on the table, suddenly, I felt my eyes tearing up.

This surprise was so beautiful. Maybe I was getting emotional with all the hormones too though. “Let’s eat then”, Nolan said softly with a look at me, not even needing to hear the “thank you” I said to both immediately after. He just knew how to be great at this stuff.

But for some reason, Declan seemed a little off. His big green eyes unsurely looked at his father’s and my faces. His gaze rested on his dad’s. “Dad?” “Yeah?” “Can I use the toilet before we eat?” This made me grin. Nolan really must have planned this to the T – at least what he called ‘to the t’. “Of course, Declan, we’ll wait”, he grinned back. But before Declan could stand up, I quickly said “Come here, honey.”

As the cute little redhead did so, I gave him a hearty kiss on his freckled cheek. The cheek of my little 5-year-old. “Thank you for the sandwiches”, I whispered that showed his full grin, a tooth on the right missing. God, I loved this child so much. “Anytime ma”, he just responded triumphantly before storming off.

“You really made him go quiet today before I’d wake up”, I immediately chuckled, sensing Nolan’s distressed face. “Yeah, it took a while but he really wanted to surprise you too”, Nolan smiled at me and as I examined his face, I realized how much he was similar to his father. Back then I found his father hot. Oh how much I was mistaken, his son topped it. And he was married to me now. Quickly, I leaned in for a passionate kiss – one my husband deserved and one I wanted to give.

All these feelings with him felt so alive when his arms were around me and Declan. With these two, I felt so whole, and soon would with another one. During the kiss, I felt his hand sneakily slide to my belly and smiled. When he broke the kiss, we didn’t even need words. We just stared. “Thank you for everything.” He knew it was more than today. “I’d do it again.” Oh, we went through one hell of a ride before we got all this together. “Me too.”

God, he really knew what to do to make me happy. Even during times of work, he sent me Good-morning-texts. He would save a little of his potato dish for me. He would let me rest after a day of work and hang out with Declan as the coolest father there is. After all these years, he would still make me feel loved for me. And I loved him for not only that, but for him.

“Did Declan really make these sandwiches though?”, I grinned at him with pride, being glad that he put on contacts today – easier to kiss really. He must have taught him how to use the sandwich-maker today, he didn’t know how to use it yesterday. “Yeah”, Nolan grinned back at me. “And he was pretty proud of it. Took me my time to shave it.” “I don’t mind it”, I grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Ma, dad?” Immediately, we both jolted away, but not without a grin at each other. “Sorry, Declan. Come on, let’s enjoy breakfast with mom.” “Yeah! Tell me how it is mom, please!”, Declan grinned at me, and again, the dimples were visible. Even worse – so were Nolan’s. These two would be the death of me. “I already love it”, I replied with a smile as I happily take one, feeling the eyes of my son watching me. “Thank you guys. I love you too.” “Only for the best mom, we love yoo too”, Nolan replied and smiled at Declan and me. “Yeah, the best mom in the world!”, Declan added, missing the pun his father made – thank goodness. With a big grin, I started chewing the sandwich. It was delicious.

God damn, I loved these two and soon, I would love person number three just as much.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
